Before a playing session, players of stringed instruments usually warm up their hands and fingers by playing musical scales and/or by performing various string or instrument-neck exercises or routines to get up to full playing ability. The hands and fingers typically are stiffer or less limber in the hand muscles and tendons that manipulate the strings. Players must also play and practice regularly to develop and maintain finger-playing strength and dexterity. In addition, many players like to maintain skin-toughened or calloused fingertips and to practice fast single note scales and difficult chording (multiple musical notes) to maintain and improve their playing abilities. But stringed instrument players often cannot carry their instruments around with them many places that they go, and even when they can, they often have to play silently so as not to disturb other persons nearby. This is common for guitar players as well as for players of other stringed instruments including basses, banjos, mandolins, violas, and cellos.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way for stringed instrument players to exercise and practice fingering at times and places where they normally cannot have their instrument with them. It is to the provision of such a solution that the present invention is primarily directed.